Truth or Dare: Avengers Style
by TheOtherAvenger
Summary: Now that they have families and responsibilities, the Avengers have one night a month they set aside to get drunk and have fun. Anything can happen. And on this particular night, they get into everyone's favorite party game. Secrets will be revealed and strange dares enacted. Set in my Marvel Across Time universe. You might want to check out that story, but you don't have to.
**Hi everyone! So, this story is set in my Marvel Across Time universe. You don't necessarily need to read that to get this, but there are a few OCs from that that appear in this story. This was meant to be another Little Moments one-shot, but I really got into this, so I made it a story.**

 **Disclaimer: The OCs belong to myself and my friends.**

 **Warning: A tiny bit sexual**

* * *

The team had agreed when they all started getting married and having kids, they would all get together once a month to hang out, catch up, and get away from their domestic lives. On this particular night, everyone minus Steve, Gabi, and Bucky, who couldn't get drunk, and Jess, who doesn't drink, is drunk.

"We should play truth or dare!" Natasha suddenly exclaims from her spot on the couch beside her fiancé.

"That's a great idea!" Tony exclaims.

"I do not understand. What are the rules of this 'truth or dare?'" Thor asks. He, like the others, is weaponless. After an incident one time that everyone agreed never to speak of again, they always leave their weapons at home or in another room because drunken Avengers shouldn't be armed.

"You pick someone and ask them 'truth or dare' and they pick one," Noah explains, sitting on a red couch, Rebecca beside him. Coulson and his team had the students for the weekend on the promises that they wouldn't let the kids do anything dangerous, "then, if they picked truth, you ask the a question and they have to tell you the truth. If they say dare, you get to tell them to do something, and they have to do it, no matter what."

"That sounds amusing," the blonde Asgardian booms, "who is going to start?"

"Well, Nat should start because it was her idea," Jess says, "this should be good. Nat loves to do one very specific thing in this game." After Jess makes her comment, Clint groans loudly.

"Okay, but one thing first," Gabi says before they start, "no matter what happen, no hard feelings."

"Well, considering that you can't play this game without making out with one person, that's probably a good idea," Tony says and the others all agree with him.

"Should I make a note that everyone agreed to that, sir?" FRIDAY asks.

"Yes, please do. I don't feel like getting beaten up," Tony glares at Steve.

"Sorry!" He raises his hands defensively, "you were all over my girl." He puts his arms around Gabi, who isn't as drunk as the others, but she has been drinking.

"You're a better kisser than him," Gabi reassures her husband, "I promise."

"Hey!" Tony exclaims, clearly offended, "I'm a great kisser! I'm sure I kiss a lot better than Grandpa over there. Pepper, tell them how great a kisser I am!"

"I'm not getting into the middle of this," Pepper crosses her arms, "Nat, start the game, please."

"Alright. Clint, truth or dare?" Nat asks her former SHIELD partner.

"Dare," he says reluctantly, knowing that Nat already knows everything about him and making him embarrass himself.

"I dare you to tell the Bill Nye story," Nat smirks at him. Laura isn't feeling that well, so she decided to stay home. So, that leave Clint as the only single person at the party, unfortunately.

"Really, Nat? You were there," Clint sighs, but starts telling the story, "we had a mission. We were in some South Pacific island. We were hiding out in the enemy base. They had somehow gotten word that that there were spies among their ranks. American spies. Well, they didn't know much about American culture, but one of them apparently found out about Bill Nye and that Americans love him. So, they started to play the theme song. And then they cut if off."

"And guess who was still singing when they turned the video off," Nat says. Everyone, minus Clint, who turned bright red, starts laughing at the spy.

"I didn't think I was singing aloud!" Clint defends himself, but no one is listening. They're all too busy laughing at the archer.

"So then I had to compromise the mission," Nat says, "to keep the from killing this idiot."

"Hey, Fury put me on desk duty until I could listen to Bill Nye without singing along!"

"Which took you three whole months, Clint!" Nat says, "You were a grown man who couldn't not sing along to a kids' science show theme song!"

"It's my turn, isn't it, Nat? Why don't you tell them about the time you took me to play Russian Roulette!"

"Did you win?" Steve asks, looking between the pair of former assassins, genuinely curious.

"You clearly don't understand how Russian Roulette works," Natasha chuckles and the others start to laugh at Cap's question.

"You can't do bounce backs," Jess says, "Clint, you have to pick someone else."

"Fine," Clint directs his attention to Cap, "Cap, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he says and some of the others (mainly Tony) boo him for not picking a dare.

"Did you lose your virginity before or after you went down in the ice? Obviously you aren't one any longer," Clint says.

"After," he says, his cheeks flushing a little bit, "Buck, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Bucky smirks at Cap. The two are still rivals after all this time.

"I dare you to do a ten minute version of Romeo and Juliet. And you have to be Juliet and pick a guy to be Romeo. And it can't be me."

"Fine," Bucky stands up, "Doctor Banner, would you like to join me?" Clearly the scientist doesn't want to, but Nat shoves him in Bucky's direction. The pair of them are surprisingly familiar with the play, spouting actual lines from it as they put on their 10 minute plays that actually includes a kiss. Everyone laughs at the pair, but Jess and Nat laugh especially hard. It ends with Bucky 'dead', then Banner killing himself and then Bucky waking up to find his Romeo dead and then killing himself.

At the end, everyone claps and both men return to their seats. The others are genuinely impressed with the pair's performance.

"Nice job, Juliet," Jess smirks at her husband, "if you pull the Shakespeare out more often, I think you'll like the results."

"Really?" He raises his eyebrow, settling on her side and putting his real arm around her - an old habit. She tries to get him to switch sides, but he usually doesn't, "my turn, right? Ummm… Pepper, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Pepper looks at the dark haired assassin.

"If you could sleep with someone in this room besides Tony, who would it be?" Bucky asks her and Pepper hesitates, trying to pick the best answer.

"Sorry Tony, but I'm picking Thor," Pepper says, earning a pouty face from Tony and Thor smirking from his spot in the circle of couches, "no hard feelings, Jane."

"I get it," Jane says, "he's the obvious choice." The Asgardian god and his wife missed a lot of the group functions, so when they were able to come, everyone was glad to see them.

"Wanda, truth or dare?" Pepper asks the enhanced girl.

"Dare," she says, "I'm not afraid."

"Okay, I dare you to turn off the lights and then everyone spread out across the room and you have to be able to figure out who is who with the lights off. And once you get it right, the person sits down where they are."

"Did you just combine 7 up and hide and seek?" Noah inquires, "it does sound fun, though."

"Alright," Wanda says, going to turn off the lights. Then she gives everyone a minute to spread out across the room. Then she starts walking around, looking for people. She quickly finds someone and starts touching them to figure out who it is.

"Bucky," she says, "guess I got the easy one first." Bucky sits down where he is on the floor. She goes on to find another person, this time a girl. It takes her a little while to figure out who it is.

"Rebecca?" She guesses, "you're too short to be Jess or Pepper and your hair isn't the right texture to be Gabi or Nat."

"Yep," the long haired brunette says, sitting down, "just next time, buy me dinner first. Noah always does." Everyone starts to laugh at Rebecca's comment, which makes Wanda's job quite a bit easier. She quickly locates Thor, whose booming laugh is very distinct. Since almost everyone is drunk, they are laughing more than usual. Nat and Clint are harder to find, as they are experts at hiding. Jess and Cap are pretty well hidden in the room as well.

"Bill Nye the science guy!" Wanda tries calling and then hears a faint humming for only a second, but it's enough to get her into Clint's direction, "I think you need more practice," she chuckles.

"It's just because I'm drunk," he slurs his words slightly, "And my kids have been watching his videos."

"Hey! Clint used the 'K' word!" Bucky exclaims, from the couch. The archer had broken the one rule they had about their get togethers, "put him in the time out corner!"

"No fair!" Clint whines, stalking over to the corner, "it was an accident!

"Doesn't matter," Banner says, "Rules are rules, remember? That's what you told me when I was in the corner for two hours for talking about-" The scientists cuts off right before he says his daughter's name.

"Shush up a few minutes," Wanda says, walking around the room, "Hey, here's a fun fact: did you know that many people believe twins have the ability to mentally communicate with each other subconsciously?"

"Really?" Jess asks, then swears to herself. She and Bucky had recently added a set of twins to their family. The two had been completely unexpected, but they were happy nonetheless, "not cool." Wanda taps her shoulder and Jess finds her way back to her husband, leaving only Cap and Nat hidden. The room goes silent as Wanda listens for the sound of breathing or a heartbeat and she finds it She walks over to the source.

"Thanks for playing," she says, then touches the person, "you're out Cap. Nat, you win."

"That's not how it works," Pepper tells her, "you have to find Nat."

"What could take all night," Wanda points out, "she's an expert at hiding." Wanda starts looking again and gets lucky when the former assassin sneezes. Pepper flips the light back on and the circle, minus Clint, who is still in time out, reforms.

"Jess, truth or dare?" Wanda looks over at her.

"Truth," Jess says, almost immediately, "I don't feel like groping anyone in the dark. Or making out with God knows who." She smiles and lean back against her husband, to which Stark yells at them to get a room.

"Have you ever fantasized about anyone on the team, other than Bucky?" Wanda asks, her accent as thick as it was the day they met her. Maybe it serves as a reminder of where she came from and of her brother.

"I know this will make me sound boring, but no, I haven't," Jess says, honestly, "I mean, you guys are great, but you're not him. He's perfect." There is a chorus of 'awww' as well as some complaining.

"Relationship goals," Nat smiles drunkenly and takes a picture of the pair.

"Okay, who thought it was a good idea to introduce Nat to social media?" Rebecca says. It's well known that Banner's daughter is not a big fan of any social media website that doesn't start with a P and end with an t. She's on it more than Jess is on Tumblr (which is a very big accomplishment.)

"Tony," Banner says, glaring over at the other scientist, who tries his best to look innocent, but given how drunk he is, it doesn't really have that big of an effect.

"Gabi, truth or dare?" Jess looks over at her best friend, a huge smirk on her face. Eithe way, this isn't going to end well for the other girl.

"Oh, what the hell. Dare," Gabi replies, "you know way too many of my secrets."

"I dare you to close your eyes and spin around in a circle in the middle of the circle and whoever you are pointing to when you stop has to go in that closet with you for 10 minutes," Jess smirks.

"No fair! You know I'm claustrophobic!" Gabi crosses her arms, but moves to the center of the circle of the group.

"Yep," Jess says, "That's the point. What fun would it be if you weren't." Gabi grumbles something inaudible and starts spinning with her finger pointed. When she stops and opens her eyes, she's pointing at Noah. The pair of them step into the small closet and FRIDAY starts a timer.

At the end of the 10 minutes, Gabi practically runs out of the closet and over to Steve and picks her drink back up, all but chugging it.

"Vision, truth or dare," she says after a couple minutes, putting her drink down.

"Truth," the Android says in his smooth accent. It had taken everyone a while after he was created to get used to essentially what is JARVIS with a corporeal form. However, he proved himself useful and trustworthy.

"Truth," he replies, looking over at Gabi. She has to think for a minute about what to ask him.

"What's the strangest thing you've ever done?" Gabi asks him. It isn't the best question, but it is the best she can think of after being stuck in a closet for 10 minutes. It was lucky that she picked Noah, who is used to calming down kids with abilities.

"I was born in front of most of you as an adult," he reminds them, "do you really think anything stranger has happened?" Almost everyone starts laughing at that.

"Tony, truth or dare?" Vision asks and the others groan. The game is about to get interesting.

* * *

 **I'm totally up for suggestions for questions or dares, so if you have an idea, let me know!**

 **-TheOtherAvenger**


End file.
